


Straight to the Point

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduce the straight guy, earn points, win the monthly challenge. That is the game they play. Jared is behind in points and sees no chance to win, that is until a green eyed man enters the club that is their playground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to the Point

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/157508.html

~*~

  
The music was a steady beat reverberating through Jared's body; he let his hips move with the sound, swaying against the much smaller body pressed up against his, the blond twink’s slender hips under his hands barely covered by indecently short shorts. The boy's back was against Jared's chest, his bare skin dragging against Jared's when the kid reached his arm up and back, pulling Jared's face down towards his tanned neck.

"Yes," the twink moaned when Jared dragged his teeth over sweat-slicked skin. "Oh, please fuck me..."

For a moment, Jared thought about it, thought about pulling the twink with him into the dark corners of the club where shadows would hide them from view, even though everyone would know _what_ the shadows were hiding, but when he looked down into too-eager blue eyes, he sighed and pushed the kid away.

"What the..." the kid stuttered.

"Not interested," Jared said, turning away with a shrug.

He heard an indignant stammer behind him before the sound was swallowed up by the loud music, the feel of the twink’s body against his washed away by hands sliding over his skin as he moved across the dance floor to where his two friends were leaning against the bar, bottles of beer in their hands and amused smirks on their lips.

Riley held a beer out to him, condensation making the bottle glisten in the flashing lights above, and Jared realized how thirsty he was when he tipped the bottle to his lips and drained half of it in a few quick swallows.

"I've got thirty-five points, Steve has thirty-one," Riley said in lieu of greeting. "But Jared, you're only at twenty-five. The pretty straight boys don't like you much, do they?"

"He's too big and scary," Steve said with a snort as he grabbed the third beer. "The pretty twinks seem to love him, though."

"Not the one he just left hard and desperate on the dance floor," Riley called over the thrum of music.

"Too easy," Jared answered dismissively. "Besides, why bother when he won’t even get me half a point? I need to catch up to you two. Find me a target."

The three friends downed their beers in silence, searching for someone who would fit the criteria they were looking for; Jared's gaze was drawn to a few men who looked awkward enough to be straight, but he knew there was a possibility that they just were first time clubbers, or newly out of the closet. He lifted his bottle to take another swig and let the taste distract him from the crowd until he saw both Riley and Steve tense up beside him, their backs stiffening ramrod straight and their necks craning to get a better look at something.

"Well I'll be damned," Riley said, his lips curling into a calculating smirk.

"Perfect," Steve said. "No way will he manage that, and it's the last day of the month, Jay; you need at least ten more points to even have a _chance_. And that's assuming Riley strikes out."

"I never strike out," Riley said, but his eyes were still locked across the floor. Jared turned to see what his friends were staring at.

"God fucking dammit," Jared mumbled, but he couldn't keep the impressed note out of his voice. "You had to find the straightest boy to ever come in here."

Riley reached out and took the beer from Jared's hand, replacing it with a shot of tequila; Jared downed it without a second thought, still staring at the young man frozen just inside the red velvet drapery that served as a divider between the brighter-lit front room and the dark club area.

"He barely looks old enough to be here," Steve said, pushing a hand through his sweat-damp hair. "Bet he’s not a day over nineteen."

Jared's gaze swept over the man, taking in his perfectly fitted chinos, white button down, and grey and blue argyle sweater vest that would have fit in perfectly at an afternoon junket to the country club but screamed 'out of place' under the club’s strobe lights. The boy had a soft tan and terrified eyes that darted back and forth across the room, never staying in one place for long, the flashing lights reflecting in his wire-framed glasses.

"Oh, that one is worth a lot more than ten," Jared said with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm strangely prepared to agree," Riley said. He licked his lips. "You know what, if you manage to get his mouth around your cock without leaving this club, I’d say you get twenty points right off."

Jared looked at the mouth in question; even from a distance, he could tell that the man’s lips were unusually full, pulled nervously in between white teeth where the man bit the lower one.

"And if I get him to bend over? Here at the club?" Jared asked.

"That won’t happen," Steve said. "No way in hell you'll get that far. Fuck, Jay, I’d give you five points if you even manage to get a few sentences out of him."

"I don’t really plan to do a lot of talking," Jared said as he took his beer back, draining the remaining liquid before he pushed away from the bar. "Ten points for a kiss, twenty for a blowjob, and fifty _when_ I get my dick up his virgin ass."

Riley and Steve both laughed, but when Jared turned to them for confirmation, they nodded their agreement. Jared flashed them a smile before he started making his way towards the man, but he wasn't even halfway across the room before the twink he had just abandoned was sliding up to him, his chest glistening with sweat and glitter that defined his muscles. The kid stepped up in front of him, wrapping his slender arms around Jared's neck and pressing his warm lips against the skin that wasn’t covered by Jared’s tight black V-neck.

"Please, I'll make it good for you," they kid crooned, his nimble fingers closing over Jared's crotch. "See, you're hard for me, so big and hard for..."

"Not for you, kid," Jared said. He barely spared the twink a glance when he lifted him out of the way.

"What are... Him?" the twink spat angrily. "Yeah. Good luck with that. You know where to find me when you want someone who actually knows how to suck cock."

Jared had no doubt the kid would suck him all the way down like a pro, but that wasn't what Jared wanted; his mind kept flashing images of the young man at the door down on his knees with Jared's cock in his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin. He needed that to happen. The twink was left behind when Jared closed the distance between himself and the man, scowling at some of the other patrons of the club whose eyes were roving over the newcomer; several of them were even edging closer to him, their gazes turning from curious to covetous.

"Hey," Jared said when he got close enough to be heard above the heavy music.

The young man startled at his voice, clearly surprised, and Jared figured that he had been too taken aback by the boisterous club to notice his approach. Big, startled green eyes snapped up to meet his, widening as they took in Jared's big form, and his plush lips fell open, no audible sound coming out.

"You look a little lost," Jared said as he took a step closer to the stranger.

The man took a quick step backwards, not realizing that other people had moved up behind him; he crashed into a bear of a man whose arm snaked around the young man's middle to keep him on his feet.

"Oh my god."

Jared’s dimples deepened at the sound of the young man's voice—smooth with just a hint of roughness underlining it—and it was easy to imagine what that voice would sound like calling out in pleasure.

"Well, what do we have here?" the bear said, his fingers spreading out over the young man's belly. "Aren't you just the most delicious..."

"I'm not gay!"

The words tumbled out as the green-eyed man jumped away from the older man, who held up both his hands and laughed, a lull in the music carrying his voice far when he spoke.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be in a club like this, kid," the man said. "You can't blame us for wanting to tap an ass like that."

"Burt," Jared said, stepping up beside the younger man. "Hands off; he's not your type anyway, go find yourself some little leather-clad thing."

Burt guffawed, but he stepped away with one last look down the green-eyed man's body; Jared knew that had he not been there to stand in the way, Burt might very well have changed his type if it meant a chance at the newcomer. The newcomer who was just _Jared's_ type. And worth a stunning eighty points.

"He's right, you know," Jared said. The man spun around to face him, his eyes still wide. "You do stick out in a place like this, Prep."

"Jensen," the man said quickly, immediately blushing. "I mean...that's... I'm Jensen."

"Well hello then, Jensen," Jared said, letting his voice dip low. "I'm Jared. Please make sure to remember that."

"What? Why?" Jensen asked; he trembled when Jared stepped even closer.

"You might want to call out for me later," Jared said with a teasing smile. "Now tell me, what brings you to Impale, Prep?"

Jared saw the man's Adam's apple shift when he swallowed thickly before he spoke, his voice almost too low to be heard over the music even though Jared was almost close enough for their bodies to touch.

"I lost a bet."

"I see," Jared said. He slung an arm around the man's shoulders when a few onlookers dared to step closer. "So they made you come in here?"

"I'm supposed to..." Jensen trailed off and shifted his shoulders slightly, clearing trying to free himself even though Jared had no plans to let go. "Condoms. They said there's like...a special brand of condom I can only get in here."

"And they would be right," Jared said with a smirk.

"Can you... Please, stop touching me," Jensen said, biting down hard on his lower lip.

"Better me than them, Prep," Jared said with a nod towards the men who where checking Jensen out. "Wanna know where the condom machine is?"

"Yes!" Jensen said quickly.

"Mmm, it’s gonna cost you." Jared met Riley's amused gaze over the top of Jensen's head.

"Cost me? I have money, I can..."

"No no no, Prep," Jared said in an amused tone, pushing the young man towards the bar. "One shot with me, and I'll tell you."

"I don't drink," Jensen said, but he wasn't fighting it when Jared pushed him along. "I've never..."

"Well, you've never been to a gay club before either; tonight is just full of new experiences," Jared said. He waved to the bartender, who didn't even bother to ask what Jared wanted before two glasses of tequila were placed in front of them.

"I'll just ask someone else," Jensen said quickly, looking around the room.

Jared thanked his lucky stars when Burt chose just that moment to step up beside them, his big arm brushing against Jensen's when he waved to the bartender; the young man suddenly pressed closer to Jared in an attempt to get away.

"Pretty boy, you can ask me _anything_ ," Burt said with an amused grin.

Jared had to stifle a groan when Jensen started chewing on his lower lip again; he wondered if the man knew how utterly temping that small gesture was, how it made his lip shine and made Jared want to slam him up against the counter and kiss him breathless.

"I'm... No, thank you," Jensen said, sagging in relief when Burt just grabbed his beer and moved away with a laugh.

"So, you've never had tequila before?" Jared asked. Jensen shook his head.

"Can't you just tell me? Please?" he asked.

"Nah,” Jared said. “I should get a reward for helping you, don’t you think?" He smiled and reached for a serving packet of salt that he ripped open with his teeth, grabbing Jensen's freckled hand and licking a stripe across the back of it.

"What are you doing?" Jensen squeaked as he tried to pull his hand away.

"You need the salt to stay on your hand," Jared explained, pouring the salt over the line of spit. "Or would you prefer a body shot?"

Jensen's eyes widened and he stared in silence when Jared salted his own hand before pressing a slice of lime into Jensen's.

"This is how you do it: You lick the salt, down the shot, and bite the lime, like this."

Jared held Jensen's gaze when he lifted his hand and carefully licked the salt off his skin, making sure to swirl the tip of his tongue to lick up the remaining salt before he slammed the shot back and bit into the lime wedge, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. He raised his eyebrow at Jensen until the other man nodded and licked at the salt Jared had poured on his hand. Jensen hesitated for a moment, but then he swallowed the shot down and Jared barely held back a laugh when the man's eyes bulged and he quickly pushed the lime in between his lips, sucking it in a way that had Jared's cock twitching in interest.

"God, that's disgusting," Jensen spluttered.

"You'll get used to it," Jared said easily. "And the machine is in the back room, all the way down there."

He nodded towards the corridor where, even with dim lighting, they could see bodies moving together in a way that clearly had nothing to do with dancing. A spotlight that had been moving across the dance floor chose that moment to pan over the walls, lighting up the passage for just a second, but it was enough to make Jensen turn pale.

"I can't go in there! How is... Is that even legal? How can they..."

His indignant tone was amusing, and Jared moved to step up behind Jensen, not pressing against him but close enough to feel the heat of Jensen's body through their layers of clothing.

"It's just fucking, Prep," Jared said, leaning down until his breath fanned over Jensen's neck. "It's hot and dirty and it feels amazing. Besides, they'll be too busy screwing each other to notice you. Probably."

"No, I'll just..." Jensen looked towards the entrance.

"What will they make you do if you don't get the condoms?" Jared asked. "You said you lost a bet; I'm thinking you friends would come up with something even worse if you don't bring them what they asked for."

When the colour drained back out of Jensen's face, Jared knew he was right; he thought about the next step he would have to take to get Jensen where he wanted him.

"I could always...get one for you. For the right compensation."

"Anything you want!" Jensen said all too quickly, flinching when Jared grinned at him.

"Dance with me," Jared challenged.

He didn't leave Jensen time to protest, dragging him towards the dance floor and pulling him close to fit into the crowd.

"I don't..." Jensen started, but the music on the dance floor drowned the rest out.

"You do now," Jared said. He lifted Jensen's arms up around his neck. "Just go with it."

The man's eyes shifted between deep green and near-translucence in the flashing of the overhead spotlights and Jared slotted their bodies together, fully aware that Jensen could feel the hard line of his cock when he rolled his hips forward. Jensen inhaled sharply and his eyes went even wider when Jared placed big hands on the man's slender hips, feeling unfamiliar cotton under his fingers where he was used to latex and leather. With a firm grip, he forced the other man to move with him, undulations that kept shoving his erection against Jensen; a deep blush stained the other man's cheeks, highlighting each freckle.

"Jared."

He wouldn't even have heard his own name if he hadn't been bending low to brush his lips against Jensen's neck.

"C'mon, Prep." Jared grinned. "I'm sure you've danced before, just...move with it."

He slid one hand back until he could feel the spot where Jensen's back melded into the smooth curve of his ass, the intimate touch forcing a shiver through Jensen's body and his hips to stutter against Jared's.

"Dance _with_ me," Jared whispered into Jensen's ear. "You'll get what you want, just dance with me."

Jensen's movements were still stiff, but the sway of his hips was no longer forced by Jared's hands, his eyes drifting shut as he moved with the music, his hands at Jared's neck gripping at the hem of his shirt. Jared was surprised by how easy it was; Jensen's body fit perfectly against his and even though the dancing was nothing compared to how the twink earlier had gyrated against him, it turned Jared on ten times more. Jensen had released his grip on Jared's shirt, instead resting his hands on Jared's strong shoulders; Jared felt his fingertips dig into his skin through the cloth and drifted his own hand down to cup Jensen's ass.

"Stop," Jensen said at once. "I'm not...I'm not gay. I just need..."

"I know," Jared said, but he didn't remove his hand. "You want me to leave you here while I go get some?"

Jensen looked around at the people surrounding them on the dance floor and Jared wasn't surprised by the violent shake of his head.

"No!" Jensen pressed closer to Jared. "You can't leave me here, I'll...I’ll come with you."

"But then I might have to defend your virtue," Jared said with a low hum. "That's more than we agreed on."

The confusion on Jensen's face made Jared smile and he reached up to straighten the man's glasses before he cupped Jensen's ass with both hands and ground their bodies together. He didn't think he was imagining the swell in Jensen's pants, but he didn't comment on it, nor did he comment on the little gasp that Jensen let out.

"I don't understand," Jensen said when Jared let go of him, resting his hands on Jensen's hips.

"I'll take you there, make sure no one bothers you, if you kiss me."

"But I'm not gay!" Jensen protested. He tried to step away, but Jared held him in place.

"In here, everyone's a little bit gay," Jared said; he waited, one eyebrow arched imploringly.

Jensen bit down on his lip again and his eyes moved from Jared to the dance floor, over to the dark corridor and then back to Jared again, but he was silent for a long time before he nodded, a movement so small Jared almost missed it.

"Just one lit..."

The words were drowned out when Jared slotted his mouth over Jensen's, taking advantage of the man's parted lips to dip his tongue into the wet heat as Jensen gasped in surprise. Jared lifted his hand to cup Jensen's face, holding him still while he licked over Jensen's lower lip, his tongue sliding over teeth before it licked against Jensen's own; there was no disguising the low moan that reverberated through Jensen's body or the way he pressed even closer to Jared. Jared drew his tongue back to test the waters and felt Jensen's tongue chase his for a moment before the smaller man gasped again and pushed Jared away. Jensen's cheeks were flushed and he fumbled to re-align his glasses on top of his freckled nose.

"So, condoms?" Jared said, licking his lips.

He hadn't thought it possible for Jensen’s blush to darken even further, but apparently it was; pink turned to red at his words, but Jensen went willingly when Jared pulled him towards the back room. Walking away from the dance floor, he saw Steve give him a thumbs up while Riley mouthed something that looked like 'no way' when Jared tangled his hand with Jensen's and dragged him into the dark corridor.

Jensen made surprised noises as they walked past the people lining the walls, most of them showing too much skin and exchanging bodily fluids in a way that was unaccepted out on the more public dance floor. Jared smirked when Jensen's grip on his hand tightened and they continued into the bowels of the club to the condom machine. Jensen's breath hitched just before they reached it, but Jared couldn't blame the young man; not when he saw the two men on the floor beside the machine, one of them with his back pressed against the wall while the other rode the hard line of his cock, looking at Jared and Jensen with heavy eyes. They stopped between the men and the machines; the music drifting in from the dance floor wasn't enough to drown out the sounds of sex, but when Jared turned around, Jensen was staring at a spot of wall like it held the secrets of the universe. Jared smiled and fed the machine some bills before pushing the buttons for both condoms and lube, both emblazoned with the word 'Impale' in big purple letters against a black background.

"Here you go," Jared said, pushing a condom into Jensen's hand. The man’s eyes jerked away from the wall to the small foil package in his hand and then up to Jared’s face, but Jared saw the way they, for a mere second, darted to the two men next to them.

"T-thank you," Jensen mumbled.

The next moment, he had turned away, clearly attempting to get free of the club, but a man stepped out of one of the side rooms into the corridor and Jensen slammed into him hard enough to send him staggering back towards Jared.

"Look where you're... Well, what do we have here?" the half-naked man said when he took in Jensen's appearance. "You're just...adorable. Here for a good time?"

"Yes,” Jared said quickly, stepping up behind Jensen. “With _me_."

To Jared's surprise, Jensen nodded and backed up until their bodies were flush together; Jared laid his hands on Jensen's hips, holding him still. The newcomer looked the both of them up and down before he shrugged and walked off disinterestedly.

"Can you get me out of here?" Jensen asked quietly.

Jared wasn't listening to him, though, given that he had the curve of Jensen's ass pressed against his crotch, and Jensen's smell filling his nose, clean and fresh instead of the club’s pervasive stench of cigarettes, sweat, and sex; Jared moved his hips forward, pressing the hard line of his cock against Jensen.

"Jared," Jensen said sharply, his whole body going rigid. "I'm not..."

"I think you are," Jared interrupted as he moved one of his hands forward to brush over where Jensen was clearly hardening. "At least some parts of you really are."

Jensen gave a startled little yelp when Jared cupped him more firmly, tracing the outline of the smaller man's hardening cock as he spun Jensen around to push him up against the wall.

"You want this," Jared stated.

"N-no...I don't," Jensen answered, refusing to meet Jared's eyes.

"Then why did you get hard when I kissed you earlier? The way your body moved with mine," Jared murmured into his ear, leaning in to lick a stripe down Jensen's neck, his tongue laving over a sensitive spot just under Jensen's ear.

"I... No, I don't... I'm not..." Jensen protested.

Jared slid his free hand up under the warm fabric of Jensen's sweater vest, toying with the buttons of the shirt underneath until he could slip one finger inside and touch the soft skin of the man's belly. Jensen gave a full-body shudder at the touch.

"Please, I'm not... R-really, I'm not. What are you doing to me?"

"It's not about what I'm doing," Jared said, slotting his mouth over Jensen's.

Jensen was unmoving at first, his mouth a thin line under Jared's, but when Jared reached his tongue out to trace the seam of Jensen's closed lips, they parted ever so slightly and Jared took the chance, pushing his tongue against them until Jensen opened his mouth fully and let Jared inside with a low moan. Jared groaned in response and pushed Jensen harder against the wall, their tongues tangling, and he wasn't really surprised when Jensen's hands came up to weave into his hair, his hips rolling against Jared's.

"This is so wrong," Jensen mumbled against Jared's lips. "I shouldn't..."

"But you do," Jared said, flicking more buttons open. "I make you feel good, don't I, Prep?"

Jensen didn't answer, but he didn't protest when Jared kissed him again and roamed his fingers over the soft skin still hidden below the sweater vest. He felt Jensen's cock through his pants, hardening when he started pulling the sweater vest off. A low whine escaped Jensen's lips, but he raised his arms to let Jared pull the garment off; a glance down at Jensen’s unbuttoned shirt revealed his lightly freckled skin. The young man looked very different from the perfectly prim boy who had first tiptoed into the club, his soft hair ruffled up and his plush lips spit-slick and shiny, bruised and swollen with kisses; if Jared had thought he’d looked delicious in his prep school get-up, it was nothing compared to the ruffled version in front of him now, his green eyes glazed with reluctant lust and his hard cock pressing against Jared's thigh. Jared lifted Jensen clear off the ground and the smaller man wrapped his legs around Jared's waist to keep himself up, his mouth seeking Jared's; he made a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan when Jared's hands came down to cup his ass and they stumbled into the newly vacated side room without bothering to close the door behind them. Jared’s mind was too focused on the way Jensen felt against him and he tugged at the shirt until it fell to the floor as well, leaving Jensen in only his rumpled chinos, his skin gleaming with sweat.

"What are you doing to me?" Jensen gasped.

Jared didn't answer, dropping Jensen down on a corner couch, smiling at his low whimper; he didn't leave the young man time to catch his breath before he moved his hands down to the waistline of Jensen's chinos and flicked the button open, sliding them down the man's slender hips.

"Stop," Jensen moaned, but he lifted his hips up to make it easier for Jared to get him naked. "I don't... Jared...I don't want this. This is wrong. I shouldn't... Oh god!"

The last words were a bitten-off cry as Jared pushed his big hand inside Jensen's boxer briefs and wrapped long fingers around his cock. Jensen's hips snapped up, pushing his cock into Jared's grip, and a low keening sound filled the room as Jared starting working it.

"Jared, Jared... Don't... I don't... God...oh..."

Jared tugged Jensen's chinos off with one hand, the other still stripping his hard cock, pulling the most perfect breathy moans from the man's soft lips. Watching Jensen's eye flutter shut, Jared pushed himself up and reached into his pocket to retrieve the extra lube and condom he had gotten from the machine; Jensen's eyes snapped open at the tearing sound of Jared opening the package of lube with his teeth, covering his fingers with it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna put my fingers up your ass," Jared said calmly. "Stretch you wide until you’re begging me for more, and then I'll fuck you good. Fuck you until you're writhing on my cock."

Jensen shook his head, but when Jared moved to get between his legs, Jensen let them fall apart with a small sob, his thighs trembling when Jared moved his fingers to the small pink hole that tensed up under his touch; Jared started rubbing his fingers over the puckered skin, slicking it up with lube. Jensen let out a trembling moan as the muscle slowly relaxed and Jared smiled, pushing one finger forward as Jensen’s body opened up for him.

"It burns," Jensen protested quietly even as he pushed down against the probing finger. "Don't...stop..."

Jared couldn’t tell whether Jensen was asking him to stop...or not, but he didn't care; not when Jensen was clamped hot and tight around his finger, his inner muscles ripping around him. Jared started pushing his finger in and out, feeling the rim move against his slick skin. Jensen seemed to be stuck somewhere between discomfort and pleasure, until Jared's fingers brushed against something inside of him. Jensen groaned gutturally and his whole body came off the cushions before his hips slammed back down, forcing Jared's finger in deep and hard.

"God, yes..."

Trying to get a better angle, Jared pushed Jensen's legs up and apart, watching his finger move in and out of Jensen's body.

"Oh, oh!" Jensen cried out and rolled his hips against Jared's fingers. "I... More..."

Jared smiled and pushed a second finger inside Jensen, watching the way the pink rim stretched when he flexed his fingers and rubbed at the sensitive spot inside, causing the man to whimper. With a groan, Jared pushed a third finger inside and felt the man tense up, muscles locking around Jared's fingers. Jared leaned in and licked a stripe up Jensen's hard cock, the man shaking under the dual assault.

"Doesn't it feel good, Jensen?" Jared asked, licking over the head of Jensen's cock. "My fingers in your tight ass; think you're ready for my cock?"

"What?" Jensen coughed, his eyes glazed over with lust. "I... It's...oh..."

The look on Jensen's face made Jared's cock twitch and he knew he needed to get inside the other man; with a last push and shove of his fingers, he pulled out, smiling at Jensen’s disappointed whine. He felt Jensen's eyes on him as he opened his trousers only enough to free his hard cock and slip a condom on; it turned him on even more that he was fully clothed while Jensen was splayed out naked on the couch in front of him. As much as Jared wanted to take him there and then, there was something else he wanted even more; he manhandled Jensen up, pressing him back against the wall and lifting him up again as the other man wrapped his legs tight around Jared's waist. His green eyes locked with Jared's, but Jared wasn't sure the smaller man was fully of aware what was happening, so dazed by lust and need.

"It’ll hurt a little, but I promise it'll be good," Jared said as he started lowering Jensen down.

A low whine turned into a soft bay as Jensen's body opened for him, his rim stretching wide as Jensen grabbed onto his shoulders tight when Jared rolled his hips to push the head of his cock in.

"Oh fuck," Jensen panted, his eyes shut tight and his breathing shallow and ragged. "I can't..."

"You can," Jared interrupted, pressing his lips against Jensen's and swallowing down his low moans. "You're so good, and you take this so well."

He held still to let Jensen get used to the stretch, but it was pure willpower that kept him from thrusting up into the tight, warm heat as his hands on Jensen's hips dug bruises into the skin until Jensen whimpered and suddenly relaxed around him.

" _Please_ ," Jensen moaned, and it was all the encouragement Jared needed.

With a guttural groan, he lowered Jensen slowly, inch after inch of his hard cock pushing into Jensen's body, stretching the man much wider than Jared's fingers had before. Jared held still for a few agonizingly long seconds before Jensen relaxed further and prompted him to start moving. They both moaned at the drag of Jared’s heavy cock against Jensen’s inner walls, their lips pressed together to share breaths more than kiss. Jensen's hips rolled down against Jared's dick in a circling motion that made Jared rub against the man's prostate; Jensen's head fell back, thudding against the wall as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Yes, yes, yes," Jensen chanted as Jared pushed into him deep and hard.

Jensen made a whiny protest when Jared lifted him off his cock, but he didn't get a chance to say anything more as Jared turned him around to face the wall and pressed up behind him, pushing his cock back inside with a hard thrust. Jensen's head dropped back against Jared's shoulder as he trembled under Jared's hands.

"So fucking perfect," Jared moaned, biting down on Jensen's soft neck. "The way you feel around me, your tight ass... Fuck, Jensen..."

Jensen arched back against him, tilting his head to the side until their lips met in an uncomfortable kiss, lips sliding roughly as Jared worked his cock in and out of Jensen's ass, fucking him so hard that Jensen had to press his hands against the wall for leverage against the snap of Jared's hips.

"Need to...need to... " Jensen whined, his cheek pressed against the wall.

"Yes, fuck yes," Jared answered as he reached around Jensen to wrap a hand around the man's cock. "Come for me, wanna feel you squeeze my cock."

With a flick of his thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves on the underside of Jensen's cock, Jared made the younger man come with a shout, spilling hot over Jared's hand and up against the wall; pleasure tore through him when Jensen's body locked down around him, the tight ass gripping his cock like a vice as it pulled an unexpected orgasm out of Jared. He stilled, buried deep inside Jensen as he pulsed hot and hard into the condom.

"God, god, god...oh..." Jensen whined as his hands slid down the wall.

Jared backed away, still holding Jensen close enough to stay buried inside him until his legs hit the couch; he sat down with Jensen in his lap, the smaller man's head lolling back on Jared's shoulder as they both tried to catch their breaths. Jared felt Jensen go soft and pliant, melting back against his chest as he trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Jared moved his fingers from Jensen's hips down his thighs and the curve of his legs, wondering how they would feel wrapped around his waist as he fucked Jensen into a mattress.

"I...didn't know..." Jensen said weakly, his chest heaving.

"How good this could feel?" Jared finished for him, licking the sweat from Jensen's neck. "Are you still sure you're not gay?"

The sudden tension was obvious, Jensen's body tightening around him—it had the both of them gasping for a moment, but then Jensen was pushing himself off and Jared hissed when his softening cock slid free from the wet heat.

"I'm not... How did this happen? I'm not... What did you do to me?" Jensen’s eyes were filled with panic when he turned around to look at Jared.

"Do to..." Jared cut himself off as he understood. "No, I didn't slip you anything, I would never... Dammit. I wanted you, yeah, and I really wanted to seduce you, but...everything you felt, all those emotions? Those were real, those were yours."

"No, no, no," Jensen protested, his back pressed ironically against the wall. "I'm not... I can't be..."

Jared stood up then and walked closer to the other man; Jensen tried to shy away, but Jared put one hand on either side of his body, bracketing him in the span of Jared's strong arms.

"No, you listen to me," Jared said much more softly than he had planned as Jensen's eyes met his. "I wanted this, but so did you. But more than that...I want this to happen again."

The words surprised Jared as much as they seemed to surprise Jensen, but there was no way he would be able to let Jensen go now; something about the young man had drawn Jared’s interest in a way nothing had before. He lifted his hand to stroke Jensen's cheek, tracing his freckles until Jensen's breathing slowed down and the man leaned ever so slightly into the touch.

"This isn't me," he said quietly.

"Maybe it could be," Jared said, leaning in to brush their lips together. "Did you like it? Me inside of you?"

"Yes," Jensen admitted, his eyes drifting away from Jared's.

"Then let me show you." Jared licked Jensen's lower lip. "How fucking amazing things can be. Because this? This was nothing."

He watched emotions warring inside of Jensen, guilt and shame and trepidation, and Jared kissed him softly, over and over, until Jensen's arms came up around his neck and he willingly pressed their sweaty bodies together. His tongue pushed questioningly at Jared's lips until Jared opened up for him.

"Maybe we should get dressed?" Jared suggested when he pulled back from the kiss. "I think your clothes are around here...somewhere..."

Jensen's cheeks darkened again and he looked away, kneeling down to gather up his now badly wrinkled clothing and pull it on carefully, wincing obviously at the discomfort in his ass; it made Jared long to press his tongue to that tender ring of muscle, soothe it with soft licks.

"Where's my sweater?" Jensen asked; he looked around the room as Jared pulled his tight t-shirt on.

"Oh, it's probably out in the...corridor..." Jared answered when he remembered pulling it off Jensen.

He followed the other man back out of the room, the volume of the music in the hall making him remember just where they were, and why had had approached Jensen in the first place. As Jensen pulled his sweater vest on and turned around to look at Jared, though, all notions of points and bets faded away from Jared's mind. Jensen looked thoroughly debauched, his clothing mussed and his eyes still shining from the orgasm, and when Jared wrapped an arm around his shoulder, the smaller man only tensed for a second before he melted into the touch. Walking back out to the front room, the music pounded down on them and Jensen pressed even closer to Jared in attempt to keep away from the half-naked bodies around them.

Over at the bar, Jared saw Riley and Steve look at the two of them with raised eyebrows, but Jared only pulled Jensen closer and shook his head. Jared knew he would have to explain, and probably forfeit the bet if he wanted to keep his friends from ever telling Jensen about it, but he didn't really care as much as he’d thought he would. Seducing straight boys had been fun and all, but seducing Jensen? Jared could get used to that.

And after all, Jensen writhing on his cock was worth way more than eighty points.

  
~*~

  



End file.
